Competition
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: Sakura and Gaara broke up and Sakura started dating Sai but Gaara wants Sakura back. Sakura starts thinking about if she really wants to be with Sai but then Sai and Gaara start fighting over her. Sakura has to hurry up and decide who she wants to be with before they kill each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto but I want to own Gaara**

**Chapter 1**

I sat in front of the Kazekage desk looking at him who was going through his missions and a siding them.

"You been acting weird lately" I said

"No I haven't" said my ex-red spiky hair seal green eye boyfriend

"OH MY GOD YOUR JEALOUS"

"I'M NOT"

'He is in denial'

I nodded and raise a brow "I'm not" he repeat

"Yeah sure I believe you Gaara"

'I can't believe'

**He did threaten to kill the guy **said my inner pain

"For the last time I'm not jealous Sakura"

"Ok, I got to go" I blew him a kiss and walked out the Kazekage office.

'He works so hard'

**What are you gonna do **

'Good question I mean I like this new guy I'm with but then there's…'

**Your overprotective, arrogant, persistent, stubborn, pigheaded, insomniac ex-boyfriend**

'I need another opinion'

I walked out the Kazekage tower straight into someone and fall on my ass. I looked to see who I ran into and I sign to see a blond with four ponytails.

"I'm sorry Sakura" said Temari

"Don't worry about it" I said getting up

"So how are you and the new guy" she tried to sound cheerful about but instead she sound unconvinced.

I frowned and signed "Is something wrong Temari"

She looked confused for a minute then shook her head.

"Well how are you and Shika"

"Peachy"

**And she said nothing was wrong**

"What did he do"

"Nothing"

"Oook, see you around" I said walking away from her slowly

"You never told me about you and the new guy"

"Don't worry we cool"

**You say anything to get away from her**

'I know she doesn't care for the guy I'm dating and now Shikamaru did something'

Temari eyed me curiously then nodded and walked into the Kazekage Tower. I continued to walking.

'Now I wanna know what Shikamaru did but who to ask'

**Kankuro**

'Like hell he doesn't like me more now then he did before'

**Then Shikamaru**

'Can't he's on a mission'

**Maybe Ino knows**

'What if it is Ino'

"Sakura"

'Did Shikamaru-No I mean yeah they had a pass but he won't'

**Or would he**

"Sakura"

'No I'm just jumping to conclusion I should be thinking about other things"

"SAKURA"

I looked in front of me to see Shikamaru then my eyes went wide and I gasp.

"Your back early"

"That what you do when you complete your mission early" I glared at him and cross my arms. "I heard you and Gaara broke up is it true?"

"We been broken up for 4 months and plus that was before you left"

He thought about then said "Yeah your right"

"What about you and Temari" I cursed myself for letting the words slip off my lips.

He started walking and I followed him without him saying anything he was quiet for a while I guess trying to put the right words together or just trying to find away to not answer my question.

"We have a problem " he stopped

"What is it"

"Just her being nosy and dragging me with how troublesome"

"I still don't understand"

He put his hands in his pocket and hesitated "And then there Ino"

'Damn I was right'

"You cheated on her with Ino"

"WHAT"

"You said there's Ino"

"I'm not cheating on Temari Sakura "

"Oh"

'Damn I feel stupid'

He stopped and looked at me "Listen Sakura I love Temari and Ino but I love them both differently"

"Friend and girlfriend"

"Sister and girlfriend" he corrected

"Then why mention Ino"

"Her and Kankuro started going out"

"So"

"She said your trying to make Gaara jealous"

My cheeks went red from blushing "I'm not trying to make Gaara jealous"

"Yeah sure but I don't care so whatever"

"Let me get this straight you and Temari are fine but she mad cause I'm not dating Gaara anymore"

"Yes and it troublesome"

"Great"

"Let not forget Ino and Kankuro"

"Kankuro doesn't like me anyways so he doesn't count"

"Whatever I don't care" he said and left me standing alone

I signed then walked to Suna hospital and people came at me yelling "Dr. Haruno we have patient who really need your help"

"Show me the patient"

I walked down the hall into room 213 and opened the door then gasp when I saw a familiar face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sai what are you doing here"

"Well I haven't seen you in a month cause you been in here"

"I'm helping Suna"

"I know but I need your help too"

'I think Shikamaru right'

**If Gaara wanted to be with you he would be with you **

Sai was in front of me and rubbed my cheek then lean forward to kiss me but the door opened. I was standing in front of it which made me knock Sai back and he fell to his butt then enter Gaara.

My eyes went wide "What are you doing here" He didn't answer me he was too busy glaring Sai and Sai was up glaring at him too. "Glad to know your actually looking at me"

Gaara step closer to Sai and Sai step forward then I step between them putting my hand on both their chest.

"Move Sakura I don't wanna hurt you" Gaara said

"Your proving me right you know"

He gave me a confused look while Sai signed bring Gaara attention back to him "Your not her boyfriend so let her be"

"Your not either" Gaara said

"And you would know how"

"You been together how long?"

"Ook boys enough is enough"

"You had her but she mine now Kazekage"

"Really you think 2 months stronger than year"

"You been together for a year but she been my teammate longer"

"I met her first"

'What I am I going to do'

Sai and Gaara still arguing while I step from between them trying to think better without them yelling in my ear. I glance at them they were closer I wasn't worry about Sai getting hurt but I was worry Gaara may actually kill him unless I think of something. Then I the thought hit and I got between them again with my back to Sai and I put my hands on Gaara shoulder.

'Sai going to be mad but he'll have to get over it'

**At least he'll be mad and alive **

I kissed Gaara which got his attention then he started kissing back so I pulled away and turn around facing a very angry Sai. "Gaara please go I need to speak to Sai _alone _"

He hesitated looking at me then Sai and left without a word. As soon as he left the room "What the hell was that"

"I'm sorry Sai but you don't know Gaara"

"Your right and I don't wanna know him"

"I know your mad I was protecting you"

"By kissing _him_"

"I know from your view-"No you don't know"

"Sai-"No Sakura I thought you was over him"

"I am"

**You were never over him**

"I shoulda realize when you stop kissing me when he around"

"That not-" I stop myself

**You used Sai**

'No I didn't'

"You got a week to decide between us" he said then left

'A week'

I went to Kazekage Mansion then stop as soon as I reach the house.

'Staying here is proving I still want Gaara'

**No the kiss did that**

'Your not helping'

Hey don't get mad at me for tell you the truth

I turn around and walked to the nearest hotel then went in walking to the front desk "Can I get a room for a week"

"What you need a room for a week when you can stay with the Kazekage" said the lady at the front desk

"Maybe we're having a fight and I don't wanna be in the same house"

"Fine I'll see what we have" she said looking down at her paper "Well your in luck a guy just left so a room is free"

"did this guy have short black hair, onyx color eyes, black tank top and black pants"

"No that guy arrived this morning and is in the dinning area why"

"No reason just curious"

"Honey you better not be cheating on the Kazekage-kun"

"I'm not that guy my old teammate"

'Not that its any of her business'

She handed me the key and I took then went up the stairs to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I went to sleep as soon as I hit the sheets and woke up to the phone ringing. I hit the night and knocked the phone on the floor then I got up out the bed looking at the clock _**2:15 **_I only slept for 4 hours and I have to be to work in 4 hours.

I grab the phone 'This better be important'

"Hello"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE STARYING AT A HOTEL"

"I don't have to tell you were I'm going WE AREN'T TOGETHER"

"Then why kiss me and not him"

I bit my lip 'I can't tell him-**that you think he was gonna kill Sai **

"Listen Gaara I love you but I love Sai too"

**Not the same way**

"So your still mine" with that he hung up

The next morning I walked into the hospital and went straight to working. On my lunch break I laid down in one of the empty rooms looking at the ceiling.

'How dare he give me ultimate and we haven't even been dating that long'

**You never had to worry about that when your with Gaara**

'But Gaara jealous, obsessive, and selfish-**But he loves you**

I sat up 'He never said it but I believe he does' I got out the bed 'Maybe I can get him to say it

**Yeah right**

I walked out the room 'I think I can do it'

**Why if you wanna be with Sai**

'I never said I wanted to be with Sai'

**But you never said you didn't**

'If Gaara tell me he loves me-**You give up on Sai**

'I'm not giving up on Sai but Shikamaru right'

**You using Sai to make Gaara jealous**

'I'm using Sai because I got upset that when I told Gaara I love him he ran away'

**And you knew Sai loved you **

I bit my lip 'I should break it off with Sai'

**Before or after Gaara kills him**

I looked forward to see Gaara and Sai fighting and I cursed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I ran down the hall toward them 'great just what I need'

**At least one of them still alive**

'Not helping'

Gaara punched Sai with a sand fist and Sai went flying then got up doing hand signals. Ink went flying at Gaara but a sand wall block the ink from coming anywhere near Gaara's body. I started running faster but I felt like I was hardly moving at all I glanced down at the floor to see ink and sand.

'I surprised I didn't fall'

**Maybe cause you were so worry about stopping then you didn't notice until now**

I looked up to see they were gone and cursed 'Where the hell they go that fast'

I signed and started to run but someone grab me by the arm and I looked to see one of the old nurses. "What is it"

"Ms. Haruno why is there ink and sand all over the floor"

"That what I was gonna ask but you stop me" I lied she nodded and let me go

I ran all the way down the hall to the front desk then the lady at the desk just pointed out the door and I thank her then headed out side.

**Well if one of them kills the other you won't have to decide**

'Still not helping'

I looked around trying to find something to tell where they went then show a ink and sand trail. I followed it hoping they didn't kill each other before I got there to stop them before one of them get seriously hurt.

**You mean Sai not one of them **

'And what if Sai actually wins'

**Oh yeah Sai winning against Gaara **my inner self laughed

'Hey you can't say mean stuff like that'

**It not mean it what you really think**

'Either way I have to stop them'

**It doesn't matter if you make it **

'Yes it does'

**What are you gonna do to once you get there**

'I don't know'

**I guess you could get in between their fight like you did with Sasuke and Naruto**

I signed knowing inner self was right but I know all think of something before I get there hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I haven't found them yet but now I'm walking down Suna village looking for them. The trial I follow was mess up once I walked through town and if that wasn't worse there is a crowned of people in my way. I signed looking to find something to speed these people up.

'I'm in a hurry could they move any slower'

**That what happens when you need to be somewhere there always something standing in your way**

'I just hope they don't kill each other before I get there'

**That if you get there**

I looked around and saw a ally then ran down it. I looked at how high was the wall from the roof then sent my chakra to my feet and begin running up the wall. I got to the roof and ran looking for them when I seen sand ball in the middle of the desert.

'At least there far away from the village'

**Sure but guess whose gotta go all the way out there to stop them**

I signed and then ran over roof top still trying to figure out how exactly I am I'm gonna stop them from fighting. I stop when I realize the next roof top was a lot of distance from the one I'm on and I took a deep breath.

'I'm ninja I can do this'

I took a couple of steps back then jump and nearly missed but I got it. I pulled myself up then started running again and slip off the end of the roof. I bit my lip from keeping myself from screaming but then the piece started breaking and my hands were slipping. I looked to see how far I was from the ground but it didn't matter I fell on my butt.

"Ow" I dust myself off then got up and got out the ally. There wasn't that many people around and I was at the entrance to the sand village.

I walked out the village in trying to figure out how I was gonna stop them from killing each other and figuring out who means more to me.

**I thought we already decide who you were gonna chose**

'No we didn't we arguing about who would win'

**Even if you choose Sai what makes you think Gaara would just give you up**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I realize I was getting closer and still haven't decide what I was gonna say yet. I could see the sand ball clearer but I also could see that Sai was getting tired and I knew Gaara was just getting started.

**I can repay the events of this week**

"You don't have to"

**Look Gaara loves **

'Sai loves me too'

**You realize whatever you do someone is gonna have a few busies tomorrow and just from fighting each other but from you breaking on of their heart**

'I know but'

**The only reason you broke up with Gaara cause he didn't tell you he love you but you know he loves you and you knew he had a hard time with that word with the feels towards it**

'I know'

**Remember what you said early**

_**Flashed back to chapter 3**_

'_Shikamaru right' _

_**You using Sai to make Gaara jealous**_

'_I'm using Sai because I got upset that when I told Gaara I love him he ran away'_

_**And you knew Sai loved you **_

'_I should break it off with Sai'_

_**Flash back ended**_

I looked at Sai and Gaara then closer to the battle but not too close "STOP IT"

Sai glanced my way on his knees then looked back at Gaara who wasn't in the sand ball in more but looking at me.

'I wished Naruto and Sakura stopped when I said'

"Listen I made up my mind" they looked at me waiting to continue and I swallow then looked at Sai "Sai I love you and I love Gaara but I love you both differently" I looked at Gaara "I want us all to be friends and that the only favor I asked you both"

"I get you love me and him but will you tell us who you choose already"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

'This isn't how I wanted this to happened'

**Too late now**

I looked at both of them and I looked down "Its not that hard me or him pick Sakura" Sai said again

"I-I uh…" I started and stopped

'What's wrong with me'

**Sai get impatience**

'Why isn't Gaara saying anything

**Confident**

She frowned then maybe he was or maybe "Sakura pick"

She looked at Sai "Fine I pick-" was all she got out when a sand ninja appeared

"Lord Kazekage"

Gaara looked at him "Yes"

"There's-"he stopped and looked at me then Sai

"There's what" Gaara said

"A problem"

Gaara signed "Well have to talk about this later" he left with the ninja

Sai frowned then grabbed Sakura by the shoulder "I wanna know now Sakura if I should stick around here or not"

"Sai I-"Why are you making this so difficult its not if I'm asking you if wanna get married or something"

She snapped "It's a major decision and I don't like you telling me its not hard because it is I don't wanna hurt anyone"

"I'm already hurt"

"How are you hurt"

"You kissed that bastard in front of me and your suppose to be my girlfriend" she looked down remembering "if anything I shouldn't be with you since you cheated on me"

"I saved you"

"From what"

"Gaara would've killed"

"I don't need you protecting I can protect myself as well as you"

"Sai I think your right"

"About what"

"I cheated on you with Gaara… "

He frowned "You actually choosing him over me"

"You're the one who said pick"

"So you choose him why cause if you didn't he kill me"

"No that's not why"

"Yes it is you said it early"

He twisting your words

"Don't worry Sakura we can be together I'll kill him"

"WHAT YOU CAN'T"

"You get to be free" He started walking away

"YOU CAN'T" I grab his arm

"Everything can be killed" He remove her hands

"NO SAI LISTEN TO ME YOU CAN'T" but it was too late Sai was already headed back to the village

'I can't let Sai kill Gaara'

**Like Gaara would let him**

'He twisted everything I told'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I had to stop Sai before he get himself killed. I never expect him to act this way at all maybe from Gaara but not Sai. I ran back into the village and headed to Kazekage Towel then ran into Kankuro.

"Sakura"

"Kankuro"

"Aren't you gonna apologize for running into me"

"I'm sorry now moved"

He crosses his arms "Where are you going in a hurry"

"None of your business" he frowned and just looked at me "to see Gaara"

"Why would you wanna see him you guys broke up"

I signed heavily "So what"

"You still have feels for my little brother"

I moved to one side and he step in front of me "My feels never stop"

He moved "Are gonna save Gaara from killing Sai"

"You seen Sai" he shrugged and walked away

I ran towards the towel again and got stopped by the guards "Sorry Ms. Haruno"

I frowned "But-wait did a guy with short black hair and onyx eyes come here"

"Yeah I saw him go that way but he didn't come here" the guard on the right said

"Is Gaara in a meeting"

"Last time I check" left one said

I nodded then ran the way Sai was suppose to have gone and looked around. I frowned he couldn't have getting without the guards knowing unless he used…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

I knew I had to find a way into Kazekage Tower and stop Sai from getting killed by Gaara. But too bad its not as easy as taking candy from a baby. I could go to the guards and tell them someone trying to kill that Kazekage either they'll believe me or laugh at me. I signed and looked around trying to find a way in then saw a small opening. I climbed through the small tunnel it was kinda tight but I was able to squeeze through and climbed until I saw a light at the end of it then ended up in the hallway of the tower. I signed at the thought of going up all these damn stairs but I had to do it then I took a deep breath and went up the stairs. When I finally got to the top I heard Sai voice then other people arguing over him and questioning Gaara. When I finally got a review of what was going on Gaara was in his office sitting in his chair glaring at Sai with the council sitting around Gaara desk then I walked into the room and everyone looked at me.

"Hello everyone"

"Sakura what are you doing here" Sai said

"Sakura I wasn't expecting" Gaara said

"Miss Haruno are you willing to marry Gaara"

I looked at Gaara who just signed then looked at the council and Sai grabbed me by the arm pulling me behind him. "She not marrying him"

"Is she betrothed to you"

"No" Gaara said

"Actually I don't mind marrying Gaara"

"WHAT" Gaara and Sai said at the same time

"Why are you shocked" I asked Gaara

"Sakura you don't have to do this" Sai exclaimed

"I don't have but I wanna marry Gaara"

"But what about us"

"There is no you just me and Sakura" Gaara said

"You bastard" Sai said running towards Gaara

"Sai I know your mad but-"I'm not mad I'm pissed you that you chose him over me"

Gaara frowned and glared at him "Your not that special"

"And you are"

"I'm better than you"

"If you say so"

Sai was getting madder and madder by the second "Gaara stop it"

He looked at my innocently and sat down at his desk "You know you shouldn't be walking around the village with out my permission"

"Fuck you" Sai said walking towards the door "I hope you know what your getting into"

"I do and I'm sorry Sai"

"Me too" with that he left


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

We decide to have our wedding in Suna and our reception in Konoha after getting 'Congratulation' we share our first dance together then we stood by the water in the leaf village in front of everybody cutting the cake and I gave Gaara a piece of the cake then ate it. I licked my finger then he gave me a piece and I made sure his fingers went into my mouth.

He kissed me then whisper into my ear "We're cutting the reception"

I frowned "We can't leave our receptions"

"Its our special day we can do what we want"

I smiled shaking my head "You just wanna go straight to the honeymoon"

He pulled me into his arms "Maybe if you were teasing me I won't be thinking about how I'm gonna to fuck you without people noticing"

"I haven't"

"Your dress for one"

I looked at my dress it showed the top of my breast and hugged every inch of my body then my back was out to about just above my ass. "What else"

"You rubbing yourself against me when we were dancing"

I laughed "I didn't"

"When I took that lace white thing off your thigh and you said careful I don't have on any panties"

I smiled and took his hands "I don't have on a bra either" he groaned and I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck "husband of mine if you wanna leave so you can have your way with me you'll have to tell them"

"Fine" he pulled me with him and he grab the microphone "Everyone listen up you can party all night long and I don't care but Sakura not feeling well so we're gonna go"

To keep myself from smiling I buried my face against his chest then he rubbed my back and nobody said anything as Gaara pulled me away. When we were at our hotel Gaara was crawling in the bed undoing his black, teal and white tie while I sat in the bed.

I grab his him by the tie pulling him to me "We are going slow"

He frowned "Why can't we do it slow after we do it fast"

I sat him down on the bed and kissed him while sitting in his lap "I want slow until your inside of me"

He groaned "Fine"

He kissed me and his hands went under my dress then I grab his hands pulling away from his mouth. "Gaara"

"It was in my way"

I smiled shaking my head "How is it in your way under my dress" he kissed me again and I put his hands on my back "I think I'm gonna to have to teach you to go slow" I said against his lips

He started unzipping my dress and I pulled away taking his tie off his neck then threw it behind him. He pushed my spaghetti straps off my shoulder then kissed my shoulder then kissed my neck. I took off his black suit jacket throwing it on the dresser in the hotel and started unbuttoning his white dresser shirt when he stop to looked at my breast.

"Wow I'll never get enough of looking at them" he said while licking his lips

I took his shirt taking it off his shoulder slowing and admiring his tone muscular chest then took it on the floor. I kissed his chest then his shoulder and gave him a little bite. I kissed his mouth then pushed him against the bed and reach for my breast but he instead of taking them he grab me by the waist changing positions. He took the rest of the dress of sliding it down my hips slowly then smirked looking down to see I didn't have on panties but a white lace thong.

"Your just full of surprises" he said licking his lips again

He started to reach for my thong but I grab his wrist "You still have on clothes"

"I can take-"No I'm taking them off"

He put his arms above my head as I grab his belt taking it off then his buckle his pants and he sucked his breath. I looked up at him his eyes were closed when I touch his hard long thick cock and I let it go then finish taking off his pants but he got from on top of me then he take off the rest of his clothing.

I frowned "Gaara you-" he kissed me and yank off my thong

I pulled away "What happen-"Screw it I'll make it up to later"

I grab his cock and he stop "No I'm in charge"

He grab my waist with one hand and the other rubbed me between the legs then he thrust a fingers inside me making me moaned. "I bet I can make you come before you make me"

I smiled then kissed him and he kissed me back thrusting his tongue in my mouth. I ran my hands up and down his cock giving him a squeeze every other minute then he groaned. I smiled as I see his cock dripping already and I moaned when he thrust his fingers then I squeeze him as hard as I could making his groaned. I pushed him on his back then went down his body ready to take him in my mouth but he pushed me off grabbing my wrist and pulled me against him. He kissed my neck then rubbed his cock against my entrance slide it in and out. I put my arms around his neck while he kissed my wrist as his hands went down my body then he opened my legs thrusting inside me. He tilt my chin and kissed me as he grab my breast with on hand then kissed my neck. He ran his tongue up and down my neck then sucked on it. He thrust in my heavily and fast rubbing my hips then ran his mouth up my neck pulling on my ear. I moaned like crazy then pulled him by his hair and took his mouth. He pulled on my nipple making me chock on a moan then I screamed in his mouth when I came.

"I told you I'll make you come first" he said as he pushed me forward onto my knees

"Fuc-ck…. Up"

He smirked and kissed my shoulder then put one of my arms around his neck. He thrust deeper and harder inside me making me moaned then he slide his hands behind my knees. He picked me up opening my legs more than thrust up and I put my other arm around his neck. He kissed my neck and went faster then came.

"You….c-can…pputt…m-me…down"

He laid me on my stomach and pulled out of me then laid beside me. I turned slowly looking at my new husband then his eyes were closed as his chest was going up and down. I laid on his chest rubbing it and he grab my wrist bring it to his mouth then kissed it. He took my hand and kissed my palm then took my ringer finger in his mouth. I took my hand then turn him to face me and he kissed me. I pulled away looking at him when I felt him erected then smiled and kissed him.

"Does this mean we are gonna take it slow"

"I'll try but I can't make any promises"

"Maybe I should tie you up"

"I whether tie you up"

"Hmmm"

He smirked then kissed me and showed me why he was the best husband


End file.
